Spies Like Us
by 8belles
Summary: A Historical fic. Ichabod is sent to visit Benedict Arnold because Washington suspects him of more nefarious dealings than just being a turncoat. Can Ichabod discover Arnold's plot before he unleashes it upon the Revolution? Will Ichabod make it out of this intrigue alive? (this may take me some time to research everything- I welcome your patience)


Spies Like Us

Night had fallen on the Continental Army camp just outside Philadelphia in 1780, where tired and lonely servicemen sat huddled around small fires, the cool September chill in the air. A few of the men whistled tunes softly to themselves, others rolled dice and played cards. Ichabod saw a young lad writing a note on a scrap of paper with a very dull quill. His heart suddenly pined for his new wife, Katrina as she had been left far behind in New York. A solider held the canvas tent flap open so that Ichabod only had to bend slightly to enter as he removed his black tricorn hat with a bright ruffled tri-colored pin of red, white and blue.

Ichabod straightened to see his commander, General Washington, his back turned as he studied a map. Candlelight and lanterns cast a warm light making the tent seem almost homelike, "Sir. You asked to see me?"

Washington pivoted easily to face the slightly shorter Ichabod, hands clasped behind his back and hair neatly tucked under an impeccable white wig. The brocade epaulets of his coat gleamed with a suffused golden light over the midnight blue jacket. His gaze moved over Ichabod appraisingly, before a smile took to his lips, "Captain Crane. A pleasure. I have always thought Continental blue looks so much more agreeable on you than Empire red."

Ichabod inclined his head slightly with a polite smile in acknowledgement and replied, "By good fortune, I was made to see the error of my ways. In so doing, I hope to repay the moral debts I have incurred."

The general stepped out from around his desk and gestured to a pair of chairs sitting to the side. Ichabod took one, pushing his saber of the way as he sat. "Would you care for a drink, Captain?" Washington asked pulling out a decanter of rum.

"That would be most welcome, thank you." Ichabod replied and accepted a glass of the liquor.

Washington poured himself some and sat opposite, "To America." He toasted.

Ichabod raised his glass as well, "To America."

After sipping the delightful liquid, Ichabod waited for his commander to speak. "Ichabod, you are one of my most cunning spies." Ichabod sat quietly, listening as Washington began, "And so, I need you to observe someone for me and then bring word to me of what you saw to me post haste."

"You flatter me greatly, General." Ichabod demurred, the not-too-distant memory of Abraham's death still fresh in his mind and their nearly failed mission. Ichabod couldn't speak to anyone for days after he had delivered the Articles of Confederation to Congress, so deep was his grief for his best friend who had been killed in action.

"No, Ichabod. I feel you are the one who finds too much fault in your character." George replied looking at Crane sternly with his own steely blue gaze. He was keenly aware of the burden of how Abraham's death shook Ichabod to the core and devastated his confidence. "In fact, you are exactly the man I need."

Crane sat up a bit taller taking in the gravitas of Washington's words, "Who am I to befriend?" Ichabod replied feeling his pulse quicken. Camp life gave Ichabod time to ruminate about his last mission, as Washington moved his army down from New York. In his heart, getting out back on the road would be a relief.

The General put down his glass after the one sip and lowered his voice, " There is word that Benedict Arnold is in league with darker forces. While he has been a valuable general to us, I fear he has become greedy and that greed lead him to a darker path that endangers the Revolution."

"My purpose is to verify such claims?" Ichabod replied, not very surprised that General Arnold was becoming an agent of evil. Crane had never like the man when he first met him briefly in Connecticut.

Washington smiled at his enthusiasm; "I have told General Arnold to be expecting you at his home in Philadelphia for training because I am grooming you for a higher command appointment. He is a very intelligent strategist, and a braggart. He believes he has much to teach you."

Ichabod nodded, "And while I am there, I will act the perfect student."

"That is our design, Captain." Washington said cunningly raising his glass for another sip. Ichabod followed his lead.

The next morning, Ichabod rode alone in his brown wool overcoat and plain tricorn hat toward Philadelphia. It was early, and the road clear, which helped him make considerable time to Benedict's home, which was not difficult to find because, next to Jefferson's, it was the most lavish. Ichabod keep his eyes open for Tories who sympathized with the Crown and may decide to become a local sheriff. The birds sang softly as the sun peaked up over the horizon. A cool mist hung in the trees and it reminded him of Sleepy Hollow and his wife of only a few weeks.

"_Ichabod, be safe, my love." Katrina had said to him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. _

_He leaned into her hug, smelling the sweet flowers she used to perfume her hair and felt her soft skin. Embracing her for a long while, he pulled back, " I will return to you. Always."_

_There were tears pricking her eyes but she would not let them fall as she gazed at him. She knew she was newly pregnant and there had been dreams in her sleep which disturbed her. Katrina dared not tell her new husband of their child because he would never fulfill the destiny set before him and so she kept her silence. _

_With a solemn kiss, they parted and Ichabod mounted his horse to travel with General Washington south, away from her arms. Crane didn't look back over his shoulder, because he knew if he did, he would never leave. Setting his jaw and sitting up straight listening to the tune of the fifes and drum in the regiment. _

Woods faded to farms, farms to more streets and buildings and finally the city proper. Ichabod took a few turns down the cobblestone avenues where it was obvious where the Continental army had looted the town in advance of the British in 1777. The banks of the Schuylkill River sparkled at him in the early light as he rode up the hillside to the residence. Mount Pleasant was a lovely home to behold as he approached the building. The grand staircase leading up to the arched doorway finished in grey granite was a lovely contrast to the white plastered walls cornered in red brick. The Georgian style home had all the charm of an old English manor. Ichabod thought that John Adams was right in his assessment that the home was the most elegant seat in Pennsylvania.

As if by magic, two black servants exited the house and approached without any signal from Ichabod that he had arrived. "Good day, young men." Ichabod said cheerfully trying to hide his surprise.

The first servant said nothing but looked down at the ground while taking the reins of Ichabod's horse_. Something is greatly amiss here already_, Ichabod thought to himself as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled.

"I am Ichabod Crane, here to see General Arnold." Crane announced and the second servant did not look at him but gave a gesture towards the grand double door with its wrought iron railings. "Thank you, my good man." Ichabod replied and followed the second servant as the other took the horse and his pack to the stables.

Swinging the door open and holding it, the silent servant still stared resolutely at the floor. Ichabod cleared his throat, straightening his overcoat and prepared for what may come next. He stepped across the threshold and felt a tingling sensation like he had passed through a film of some sort. Looking about, the grand hallway was empty, except for some pieces of furniture and art hanging on the walls.

A mans voice rang out, "Captain Ichabod Crane!" with the sound of limping footsteps down a staircase set farther down the hall to the right. Crane turned towards the voice to see a man impeccably dressed in the latest fashion, his straight aristocratic nose and brown eyes, razor sharp, reaching out in welcome, "Captain Crane. A pleasure to make you acquaintance."

Ichabod extended his hand to the man with a warm smile, "The pleasure is all mine, General Arnold. I have been told much about your amazing feats and accomplishments."

"Is General Washington telling you to flatter me with such blandishments?" Arnold retorted with feigned deference, "No, it is I who have to thank you for your hard work as a soldier, Captain. Without your bravery and skill, all our work," he gestured widely," would be for naught."

"We all are striving for the same goal, General." Ichabod said humbly, noting how Benedict's expression changed subtly. "Have I come at too early an hour? The house sees so quiet!"

"No, my wife Peggy is away at her parents for a brief visit. It is just myself and my few servants." Arnold replied, "But come, break fast with me. I am sure it has been many a morn that you have subsisted on hard tack and dried beef."

"You are most generous." Ichabod responded and followed Benedict towards the dining room.


End file.
